divineinventionfandomcom-20200214-history
Core Narrative 4
TITLE: “Ro-Bose Haus 1” CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: All-In The story takes place on Earth in a technologically advanced society, year 2353. Every person is born and immediately given a Bose. Its part of the documentation phase into the world. NATO (the world government) has decided that it’s efficient for humans to have these counterparts for productive mindsets and personal advancement. Everyone is living in a harmonic state. Nato is in relations with one of the wealthiest, if not the wealthiest family in the world, the Rothchilds. NATO partners with the Rothchilds to create the next state of the art Robose Haus Facility. Robose Haus is a one stop shop for the development and complete repair of the Bose avatar. Lord Andrew F. Rothschild is the head of the family and the person who is in complete control of the wealth. The main reason they come together is because there was an incident back in Thornbrooke about 4 months previously involving a 7 year old girl. Mallory Follner - a young, tech-loving girl that was obsessed with her Bose, living in Boston, Massachusetts was in her room when all of a sudden, she was killed by her Bose. Her parents were pleading to make sure that none of the other Bose attack their handler, thus, NATO finds out about this report and completely moves into gear and begins development. They have enough funding to greenlight 6 main hubs, so they build one on each continent. This is not the only report of a Bose killing a young child, so they take initiative to begin a scheduled maintenance and performance checkpoint to avoid these malfunctions at these facilities worldwide. GENRE: Fiction PROTAGONIST: Lord Andrew F. Rothschild, 73 year old man. Wealthiest man on the planet. So rich, he controls NATO. Everything is very ANTAGONIST: The Bose that belongs to Mallory Follner. MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Susan and Bruce Follner, the parents of Mallory Fullner. Alberto Lopez, the lead investigator and NATO representative for the murder case. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: Boston, Massachusetts, Thornbrooke. And all other continents. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: You learn the initiative and reason as to why they built 6 hubs. You also learn about Lord Andrew F Rothschild. The richest man on earth. You get to explore the facilities with virtual reality and experience robot rebuts and rebuilds as if you were inside the reality. MEDIUM: Virtual Reality Virtual Reality is a computer-generated scenario that simulates experience through senses and perception. The immersive environment can be similar to the real world or it can be fantastical (as in this case), creating an experience not possible in ordinary physical reality. According to Wiki, current VR technology most commonly uses virtual reality headsets or multi-projected environments, sometimes in combination with physical environments or props, to generate realistic images, sounds and other sensations that simulate a user’s physical presence in a virtual or imaginary environment. A person using virtual reality equipment is able to “look around” the artificial world, move around in it, and interact with virtual features or items. PLATFORM: Oculos and other various similar products. This makes the experience more personal and immersive. Allows the fans to explore the world of Ro-Bose Haus and see from the eyes of certain characters. Category:Anthony